La desaparición de la reina blanca
by DulceHoney
Summary: Martin y Diana reciben una llamada de emergencia de Billy, quien les cuenta que M.O.M. ha desaparecido en circunstancias misteriosas. Todo indica que ha sido secuestrada por una criatura a la que atrapó en sus tiempos como agente la cual ha escapado. Martin tendrá que adentrarse en la dimensión de la criatura para rescatar a M.O.M. y descubrir las razones detrás de su desaparición.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marathon Media que a su vez los tomó de un cómic italiano.

* * *

Y ahí estaba otra vez, molestando a las chicas de la academia como de costumbre con uno de sus fallidos intentos por conseguir una cita. Diana se preguntaba con frecuencia si habría en Torrington alguna chica que a Martin no le interesara, pues hasta la fecha nada parecía indicarlo.

\- ¿Nunca has pensado en cambiar de estrategia? Parecer un desesperado difícilmente atraerá a alguien.

\- ¡No soy un desesperado Di! Tan solo tengo un amplio rango de gustos en lo que respecta a las chicas, eso es todo.

El sonido del reloj-u distrajo a Martin y Diana de su conversación. Se trataba de una llamada de Billy, quien balbuceó nervioso un mensaje apenas comprensible. Fue incapaz de explicar los detalles de forma clara, por lo que sólo pudieron notar que se trataba de una urgencia que los requería en el Centro en ese mismo instante. Lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo era grave, de eso no cabía duda.

\- M.O.M. estar desaparecida- Java se adelantó a las explicaciones del extraterrestre, pretender que armase una frase coherente en ese instante sería una pérdida de tiempo, especialmente luego de ver su llamada intentando explicar la situación.

\- ¡La hemos buscado por todas partes sin resultado, activamos el protocolo de emergencia pero seguimos sin ser capaces de encontrarla!- La voz de Billy sonaba más nerviosa de lo habitual.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que simplemente no salió sin avisar?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Creen acaso que de ser así no nos hubiésemos enterado?

\- ¿Pero qué pudo pasarle en plena oficina?

\- Creo que será mejor que vean las cámaras de vigilancia para que entiendan a lo que me refiero chicos…

Ahí estaba M.O.M. sentada como siempre en su oficina, parecía estar trabajando como de costumbre, nada fuera de lo común hasta que de un instante a otro la imagen desapareció bajo una densa estática la cual tapó por completo la escena sin permitir ver nada hasta unos segundos después, tras los cuales M.O.M. había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

\- ¡Realmente desapareció!- Exclamó Martin impactado ante la prueba, tanto él como Diana permanecieron atónitos ante lo que acababan de ver.

\- La filmación permanece llena de estática por unos segundos, pensamos que algo alteró la cámara de vigilancia para que no pudiéramos ver al secuestrador.

\- ¡Pero Billy, hablamos de M.O.M.! Si hay alguien difícil de raptar es ella ¿Cómo podrían haberlo hecho en tan poco tiempo?

\- No lo sé, es por eso que necesitamos su ayuda chicos, estoy seguro de que si hay alguien que puede resolver esto es Martin.

\- Opino que esto debe ser obra de los zombies electrónicos come cerebros, apuesto a que llegaron haciendo uso de la electricidad y secuestraron a M.O.M. para alimentarse con su cerebro de primer nivel.

\- Dejando de lado las absurdas teorías de Martin, esto debió ser obra de alguien que necesita a M.O.M. para algo ¿Crees que puede volver a tratarse de Octavia Paine?

\- Imposible, Octavia sigue en prisión después de haber atacado el Centro y no han habido noticias que indiquen un posible escape de su parte.

\- Dinos Billy ¿Qué estaba investigando M.O.M. en ese instante? ¿Tuvo alguna actitud extraña, cualquier cosa fuera de lo común?

\- Estaba redactando un informe respecto a los resultados de una investigación relacionada con nuevas variantes descubiertas respecto a unas muestras, pero nada que pareciera conectar de alguna forma con una posible desaparición hasta lo que se.

\- ¿Podemos ver esos archivos?

\- Claro, espero que puedan encontrar más de lo que nosotros logramos.- Billy tecleó la contraseña correspondiente permitiéndole a Diana acceso a los archivos.

Ciertamente no parecía haber nada que pudiese a simple vista conectar con la desaparición, la investigación hablaba de unas muestras de fluidos y los efectos que éstas provocaban al ser inyectadas en cierto espécimen de extraterrestre cuyas habilidades nada parecían conectar con lo ocurrido.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, M.O.M. se quejaba mucho en el último tiempo de dolores de cabeza, pero no veo cómo podría eso tener alguna conexión con lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Dolores de cabeza? ¿Tendría algo que ver con estrés?

\- Es probable, pero no veo cómo podría conectar con todo esto.

\- La única verdadera pista que tenemos es la filmación. Seguiré revisando la computadora de M.O.M. junto a Billy, algo debe haber que pueda servirnos.

Pasaron un par de horas revisando sin encontrar pista alguna en sus archivos, sin importar cuantas veces los leyeran o cuánto revisaran una y otra vez la grabación de vigilancia, nada parecía dar una señal.

\- He aplicado varios filtros al video pero no consigo aclarar más la imagen. Si tan sólo pudiera quitar esa estática en un mayor porcentaje tendríamos una mejor idea de lo que está sucediendo.- La voz de Diana expresaba una evidente frustración, de haber contado con mejores programas en ese instante de seguro podría haber encontrado algo.

\- Mirar, mancha.- Aquel comentario del cavernícola alertó al grupo ¿A qué se refería? No parecía haber nada que llamase la atención.

\- Tranquilo Java, es sólo parte de la estática.

\- No, Java ver color extraño.

\- Pues yo veo todo normal ¿Qué es lo que te parece extraño?

\- Mirar, ahí.

Una leve distorsión parecía tener un tono diferente aunque casi imperceptible, ni siquiera resultaba particularmente llamativo.

\- ¿Billy, tienes algún programa más avanzado de análisis de imágenes?

\- Si, los del equipo de análisis tienen herramientas más específicas, les enviaré una copia del video para ver si consiguen algo de información adicional.

Siguieron analizando las pocas pruebas que tenían mientras esperaban que los encargados de análisis de imagen tuviesen más suerte encontrando algo en el video, la descripción de Java había llamado la atención del grupo, lo que les hacía pensar que quizás tendrían mejor suerte si analizaban el video con tecnología más específica. Sólo tenían como prueba una serie de documentos de investigación, un video que por el momento no llevaba a nada, una desaparición y antecedentes de dolores de cabeza ¿Podría haber alguna conexión con el video? Quizás habían tomado a M.O.M. de rehén y en cualquier momento llegaría una carta solicitando rescate, pero eso no tenía sentido.

Probaron rastrear su ultra reloj-u sin encontrar nada. De seguro lo habían destruido para no permitir que pudieran detectar su ubicación. Todas sus esperanzas se depositaban en ese video de vigilancia.

\- ¡Chicos, buenas noticias, el equipo de análisis encontró algo!- Billy entró volando a toda velocidad a la oficina.- Java tenía razón, en efecto hay una variación de color, y es que estábamos equivocados, nadie alteró la grabación y lo que se ve en el video no es estática, se trata de una alteración espacio temporal que abrió un portal, todo indica que lo que parecía estática fue lo que se llevó a M.O.M.

\- ¿Qué clase de tecnología puede dejar ese tipo de estática?- Preguntó Diana

\- Ninguna de la que tengamos registro. Esto no se trata de algo tecnológico, todo parece indicar que es el efecto de una criatura.

\- Entonces estamos lidiando con algo que se encuentra en el Centro ¡Alguna criatura debió escapar!

\- No lo creo Martin, hemos revisado toda la unidad de contención y no hay señal de que alguna criatura haya escapado, lo que sea de lo que se trate debe venir del exterior. Pero es muy extraño, el Centro tiene medidas de seguridad muy estrictas, no podría haber entrado sin ser descubierto.

\- Muy bien, sabemos que lidiamos con algo capaz de abrir portales, los que se ven de apariencia similar a la estática de un televisor ¿Pero a dónde llevan? ¿Y por qué se llevarían a M.O.M.?

\- Billy ¿Puedes contarnos más sobre los dolores de cabeza de M.O.M.?- Preguntó Diana luego de pasar unos segundos intentando conectar los antecedentes.

\- Bueno, siempre ha sido propensa a experimentarlos, al menos desde que la conozco. Pero ahora que lo mencionas creo que últimamente le daban con mucha frecuencia y parecían ser muy fuertes, incluso tuvo que aumentar su dosis de analgésicos a una muy alta y a pesar de ello no parecían tener mucho efecto.

\- ¿Saben? Algo me dice que esos dolores de cabeza no son tan casuales como pensamos.

\- ¡Oh vamos Diana! No veo cómo puede estar la desaparición conectada con sus dolores de cabeza.

\- ¿No lo ves Martin? Casualmente en el momento en que empeoran sus dolores de cabeza M.O.M. desaparece por un portal de origen misterioso ¿De verdad crees que es sólo casualidad?

\- ¡Pues claro! M.O.M. es probablemente la única persona que se la pasa más estresada que tú, no me extraña que viva con dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no buscas en la legendex algo al respecto? Con los datos que tenemos puede que nos de la respuesta.

Buscaron en la legendex las palabras clave disponibles, esperando que fuesen suficientes como para llegar a un resultado favorable. Sabían que se trataba de una criatura capaz de transportarse de una dimensión a otra mediante un portal con apariencia de estática televisiva y cuyo efecto podía estar relacionado con fuertes dolores de cabeza persistentes en la persona arrastrada por ellos.

\- ¡Hay un resultado! Aquí dice que se trata de Lepunaught, una criatura alienígena que se alimenta del estrés de sus víctimas. Ya puedo ver que pusiera sus ojos en M.O.M.- La legendex mostraba la imagen de una criatura con una cornamenta similar a la de un carnero, su cuerpo cubierto de pelo grisáceo acompañado de sus ojos negros de apariencia vidriosa le daban un aspecto retorcidamente adorable a un rostro tosco y frío cuyo aire daba una vibra humana que resultaba incómoda de ver, aunque distaba de parecer intimidante.

\- Pero no entiendo ¿Cómo un Lepunaught pudo atacar a M.O.M.? En circunstancias normales jamás habría uno de ellos entrado al Centro, son criaturas duras de atrapar pero no destacan por ser muy arriesgadas.- Billy intentaba conectar la información sin mayor resultado, al parecer ese nombre se le hacía familiar.

\- ¿Y si hubiese estado en el interior del Centro en primer lugar? ¿No tienen a ninguno encarcelado aquí?

\- Creo que hay uno desde hace años, me parece que fue una de las capturas de M.O.M. en sus tiempos como agente. Buscaré en la base de datos.- Tras un par de minutos revisando los archivos Billy llegó a la información que buscaba. – En efecto, hay un Lepunaught en el Centro, pero no hay señales de que haya escapado, debería estar en su cámara de confinamiento.

\- En ese caso vamos a verlo, algo me dice que hallaremos la cámara vacía.

Martin tenía razón, dentro de la cámara de aislamiento no había nada, la criatura que ahí debía estar se encontraba de seguro lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser encontrada a esa altura.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que no nos percatásemos de esto?! No pudo haber salido sin que se activasen las alarmas- La reacción nerviosa de Billy se apoderó de su mente.

\- ¿Qué tal si vemos las cámaras de vigilancia para ver qué fue lo que sucedió?

\- Pero no sabemos cuándo escapó.

\- Tengo una teoría, creo saber cómo fue que pudo escapar, y si tengo razón creo que con ver las grabaciones de los últimos dos días nos bastará para encontrar al culpable.

Y ahí estaba, tal como Martin había imaginado.

\- No es posible ¿¡Es M.O.M.!? ¿Por qué liberaría al Lepunaught?

\- Porque creo que no es realmente M.O.M. quien está liberándolo. La legendex dice que Lepunaught es una criatura parásita, no puede vivir sin un huésped que le brinde una fuente constante de estrés ¿Cómo podría el Centro proporcionarle ese alimento? No pueden darle estrés condensado de forma artificial, sin embargo lo conservaban con vida ¿Cómo es que pudo sobrevivir en estas condiciones? La legendex también menciona que un síntoma presente en las víctimas del Lepunaught son constantes dolores de cabeza los cuales van aumentando con el tiempo, tal como los que M.O.M. presentaba, y no olvidemos que casualmente el agente que capturó al Lepunaught fue M.O.M. ¿Vas a negarnos con todas esas pruebas que M.O.M. se prestó como alimento para mantener viva a esa criatura y permitir que el Centro la investigase?

\- No lo sé Martin, M.O.M. nunca me dijo nada al respecto…

\- ¿Billy, estás ocultándonos algo?

\- ¡Les juro que no! La conozco más que ustedes pero a pesar de eso hay muchas cosas de ella que desconozco. Sé por experiencia que el Centro lo es todo para M.O.M. y que puede llegar a hacer cosas realmente arriesgadas para conseguir un objetivo, por eso es que no me extraña enterarme de algo como esto. Lo único que puedo decirles es que recuperarla será difícil considerando su estado actual.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- La posesión es una de las etapas finales del control ejercido por un Lepunaught sobre su víctima seguida por la absorción, es probable que lo único que detenía a la criatura fuese encontrarse sin su cuerpo. Ahora que logró liberarlo su poder ha vuelto a la normalidad y eso le permitió llevarse a M.O.M. al interior de la dimensión que habita.

\- ¿Hay alguna forma en que podamos acceder a ese lugar?

\- Es difícil de saber, si estaba conectado con M.O.M. significa que el Centro tuvo todo lo necesario para analizarlo, es probable que hayan datos adicionales que puedan ayudarnos en los archivos.

Se dirigieron a la base de datos principal, en efecto la información con la que contaban era especialmente extensa. La criatura había sido capturada por M.O.M. hace más de diez años y su conexión con ella resultó ser un efecto colateral del caso. Al intentar capturarlo el Lepunaught comenzó a parasitar a M.O.M. y dado que desprenderlo de ella implicaba tener que sacrificarlo optaron por aprovechar sus capacidades de desdoblamiento para separarlo en dos, dejando su parte física contenida en la cámara de confinamiento mientras su parte espiritual permaneció adherida a M.O.M. alimentándose de ella. Todo indicaba que el cuerpo de la criatura actuaba como un contenedor momentáneo mientras no tuviese un huésped, su verdadera forma era intangible pero no perdía la conexión con el cuerpo principal al hospedarse en su víctima, gracias a ello pudieron mantenerlo con vida.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudieron permitir a M.O.M. hacer algo así?! ¡Era inevitable que esto sucediera y lo sabían!- La voz de Diana indicaba una notoria molestia, no podía creer que el Centro hubiese accedido a ponerla bajo ese grado de peligro.

\- Por lo que dicen los registros un Lepunaught fuera de su cuerpo no tiene poder más que para alimentarse lo suficiente como para permanecer con vida, fuera de los dolores de cabeza no debería haber sido capaz de poseer a M.O.M.

\- ¿Cómo hizo entonces que M.O.M. liberase su cuerpo? Algo no calza en todo esto.

\- Tenemos que acceder a la dimensión creada por el Lepunaught para rescatarla, estoy seguro de que encontraremos las respuestas dentro.

\- Según los archivos el Centro tiene registro de las coordenadas de acceso a la dimensión del Lepunaught, la entrada se mantiene en el mismo lugar en que la criatura abrió el portal por última vez y todo indica que después de que se llevó a M.O.M. no ha vuelto a salir. El problema es que abrir un portal artificialmente a su dimensión es complicado, sólo podremos enviar a uno de ustedes y tomará un tiempo volver a estabilizar el portal para traerlo de vuelta. Pero no sabemos lo que hay dentro, todo indica que no hay registros de ello y por lo que he oído las dimensiones de los Lepunaught son un laberinto, por lo que es posible que quien entre no sea capaz de encontrar la salida.

\- No tenemos alternativa Billy, es entrar o perder a M.O.M. definitivamente y no voy a dejar que eso ocurra.

\- ¿Estás seguro Martin? Al entrar corres el riesgo de no poder salir.- El grupo observó a Martin con una preocupación evidente.

\- ¡Tranquilos, he salido de situaciones peores! Además, todo indica que no es muy fuerte.

\- No fuera de su dimensión, pero en ella tiene todas las de ganar y es una criatura muy lista, será difícil recuperar a M.O.M.

\- ¡Suficiente conversación, vamos Billy, tenemos un portal que abrir!- Quería dejar de pensar en el tema tan pronto como fuese posible, sabía que el movimiento era arriesgado pero estaba seguro de su decisión y hablar al respecto no hacía más que asustarlo, si había algo que no se permitía en circunstancias como esa era dejar que el miedo lo controlase.

Billy realizó las configuraciones correspondientes para abrir el portal.

\- ¿No es posible que pueda acompañar a Martin? Esto es demasiado peligroso como para dejarlo ir por su cuenta.

\- Lo siento Diana, el portal no tiene la suficiente potencia para enviarte junto a Martin y considerando que no tienes un reloj-u me temo que esta vez sólo serías una carga, perder innecesariamente a un agente sería imperdonable.- Aquel comentario le hirió el orgullo, ser tratada como una carga le molestaba y el no ser un agente con contrato definitivo le impedía recibir su propio reloj-u, lo que se había convertido en una limitante.

\- Martin, reconfiguramos tu reloj-u para que puedas comunicarte con nosotros, la señal no será perfecta y es probable que experimentes mucha interferencia pero al menos podrás informarnos de cualquier problema.

\- Entendido, los mantendré informados lo mejor que pueda.

\- Martin, ten cuidado y procura volver en una pieza, si no sales vivo nuestros padres no van a perdonarme nunca por haberte dejado hacer esta locura.

\- ¡Tranquila Di, todo saldrá bien, es el gran Martin Mystery quien se está haciendo cargo después de todo! Volveré con M.O.M. en lo que tardan en decir monstruo come cerebros.- Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de adentrarse en el inestable portal, el cual se cerró tan pronto como Martin cruzó a través de él.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marathon Media que a su vez los tomó de un cómic italiano.

* * *

El lugar era tan oscuro como se imaginó que sería la guarida de una criatura con la apariencia que indicaba la fotografía. Extrajo los lentes alfa de su reloj-u para observar los alrededores. Parecía una caverna subterránea o más bien una mina cuyas paredes se encontraban repletas de cristales multicolores incrustados en la piedra. Comenzó a recorrer la caverna palpando cuidadosamente sus paredes sin ver señal alguna de luz en el interior. El aire era denso y costaba respirar, sin duda se trataba de un lugar en el que no entraba aire fresco desde hace mucho.

¿Qué acababa de pisar? Al parecer había dado con una pequeña corriente de agua tan débil que no habría percibido de no haber puesto su pie sobre ella. Comenzó a seguirla caminando en dirección contraria a su flujo, de seguro encontrar el lugar donde se originaba le daría alguna pista adicional.

Después de una larga caminata sumido en una oscuridad sólo combatida con la ayuda de sus lentes alfa llegó a una pequeña quebrada interior iluminada por lo que parecía ser una pequeña apertura en la roca, el lugar además de sus piedras preciosas presentaba pequeñas flores de un suave color violeta acompañadas de una frondosa vegetación que cubría las paredes de piedra, dando al conjunto un aspecto onírico, similar a una escena sacada de un cuento de hadas.

\- ¡Hey, joven viajero!- La voz alertó a Martin, quien tras buscar a su alrededor el origen de ésta pudo notar que provenía del reflejo del agua, en el que pudo ver a una especie de roedor observarlo de vuelta – Ayúdame a salir del aquí y prometo cumplir tu deseo.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte? Apuesto a que tienes algo que ver con la criatura que secuestró a M.O.M., de seguro esto es una trampa para atraparme.

\- ¿Y qué más da si así fuera? ¿Tienes acaso otra alternativa?-

\- Pues claro, seguiré la luz que sale de entre esas rocas ¿Dónde está la luz?

\- ¿Ves? Ya no hay luz, no tienes alternativa, debes rescatarme.

\- ¿Y qué gano con hacerlo?

\- Prometo ser tu guía en este mundo, aunque claro, no tienes cómo saber si lo que te digo es verdad.

\- Entonces olvídalo, no voy a sacarte de ahí, engaña a otro iluso para hacerlo ¡Auch!- El golpe contra la roca fue inesperado, estaba seguro de que esa pared no estaba ahí antes. Comenzó a palpar una y otra vez a su alrededor, todo el claro había sido rodeado de muros.

\- Rescátame viajero, y te cumpliré un deseo.

\- ¿Tú fuiste quien puso estos muros no es así?

La criatura no hacía más que repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Martin estaba seguro de que lo que le hablaba por el reflejo del agua era el Lepunaught burlándose de él.

\- ¿Y si puedes hacer aparecer piedras por qué no te sacas tú mismo del agua?

\- ¿Y por qué querría salir a un lugar donde no hay nada? No quisiera estar en tu lugar joven viajero.- Aquella frase le dio al chico una idea.

\- Tienes razón ¡Pensándolo bien en tu lugar preferiría estar justo donde estás!- Martin se lanzó rápidamente al agua antes siquiera de acabar su frase.

El fondo de la pequeña quebrada resultó ser mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde fuera, bajo el agua el espacio se abría para dejar ver un increíblemente colorido fondo marino, sin duda el lugar no era en lo absoluto una lago a ese punto.

\- Puedes respirar si quieres.

\- ¡Imposible, no puedo respirar bajo el agua, me ahogaría! ¿Estás intentando matarme?

\- Como gustes, buena suerte intentando salir a respirar en ese caso.- La voz se alejó dejando tras de sí el eco de una risa grotesca.

Intentó volver a la caverna para respirar sin lograrlo ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese descendido tanto sin notarlo? Sin importar cuanto intentase ascender, todo indicaba que se encontraba demasiado alejado de la superficie. A ese paso moriría ahogado si no hacía algo rápido, aunque sus intentos parecían no dar resultado. No podía morir tan pronto, no llevando tan poco tiempo de haber llegado a esa dimensión.

Fue incapaz de contener la respiración por más tiempo, inhaló por acto reflejo el líquido que lo rodeaba llenando con él sus pulmones, la horrible sensación que lo inundó por dentro para su sorpresa no pareció aniquilarlo. Lo que al principio resultó incómodo pasó a sentirse como respirar oxígeno. La criatura no le había mentido, ciertamente el agua del lugar era respirable.

Nadó hacia el fondo de aquel océano encontrándose con un arrecife de un colorido excepcional, las miles de tonalidades que lo rodeaban resultaban deslumbrantes. Puso los pies sobre la arena, sorpresivamente podía caminar como si se tratase del exterior. El lugar parecía sobrecargado de brillo, cada detalle lanzaba destellos de luz similares a carteles de neón.

\- ¡Hey, mira por dónde vas!- Gritó un pez vestido de terno con el que chocó mientras observaba a su alrededor aquel océano convertido ahora en ciudad.

\- ¡Lo siento, tendré más cuidado!- Aquello lo sorprendió sin duda, jamás había visto antes a un pez vestido de oficinista ni mucho menos con tan mala actitud.

\- ¡Siempre eres tan poco cuidadoso, por eso es tan desagradable tenerte cerca, no volveré a jugar contigo nunca más!

Aquel comentario no parecía tener ningún sentido en ese contexto ¿O lo tenía? Había hecho enojar a la niña que tenía en frente, cuyos enormes ojos turquesa lo miraban con una expresión molesta que no parecía más que sumarle lindura.

\- ¡Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer! ¿M.O.M.?- Aquella visión lo tomó por sorpresa, la ciudad en la que estaba hace un momento se encontraba sobre una mesa y el pez trajeado con el que había chocado no parecía ser más que un muñeco en las manos de aquella niña con un exagerado parecido a su jefa.

\- ¡Siempre lo arruinas todo, todo! Por eso no debieron traerte, ni siquiera te quería aquí en primer lugar.- La niña miró hacia un lado con notoria molestia en su expresión, era sin duda demasiado linda y aquel vestido rojo que llevaba la hacía ver como una muñeca ¿Qué edad tendría? Estaba seguro de que como mucho serían diez años.

\- ¿M.O.M. qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te convertiste en una niña?

\- ¿Convertirme en una niña? ¿De qué hablas? Me veo como siempre.

\- No al menos como te recuerdo…

\- Será mejor que hagamos algo divertido, a fin de cuentas tengo que aguantarte de todos modos ¡Cárgame en tu espalda!- La niña se abalanzó contra Martin forzándolo a seguir sus órdenes, acatar lo que una niña pequeña dijese era extraño aún si se trataba de M.O.M., quien parecía reacia a dar explicaciones en esas circunstancias.

\- ¿Y por qué estoy aquí exactamente?

\- Mis padres decían que necesitaba de alguien que se hiciera cargo de mí en su ausencia, nunca confían en que puedo arreglármelas sola.- Actuaba tan madura como de costumbre, lo que le daba a su lenguaje corporal cierto refinamiento que resultaba gracioso en una niña tan pequeña.

\- Bueno, es normal que se preocupen, eres muy pequeña.

\- ¡Pero tú eres más inmaduro que yo, no es justo que me dejen a cargo tuyo!

\- Trata de ver el lado amable, al menos podemos jugar algo juntos, veamos, como por ejemplo…- Martin recorrió el cuarto con la mirada, estaba lleno de juguetes y animales de peluche, sin duda parecía la habitación de una niña consentida ¿Qué había en su librero? ¿Era acaso lo que creía?

\- ¡Son libros sobre mitología, y tomos del semanario paranormal!

\- ¡No los toques con tus manos sucias, los vas a estropear!

\- ¿Acaso te gustaban las cosas paranormales desde pequeña?

\- ¿Vas a burlarte igual que todos los demás?

\- ¿Burlarme? ¿De qué hablas M.O.M.?

\- ¿Por qué me llamas M.O.M.? ¿Cómo podría ser tu madre?

Un par de pezuñas taparon sus ojos arrastrándolo hacia atrás, el golpe lo azotó contra una superficie dura que poco a poco fue absorbiéndolo como si se tratase de arenas movedizas, de seguro fue un milagro que no perdiese la consciencia tras el impacto, o al menos eso fue lo que el dolor le hizo pensar.

\- ¡Boo! ¿Te asusté?

\- ¡Quítame tus horribles patas de encima Lepunaught! ¿Dónde escondiste a M.O.M. y por qué la convertiste en una niña?

\- ¿Convertirla en una niña? ¡Veo que ya la viste! ¿Muy linda verdad? Especialmente con su obsesión de querer manipularlos a todos, parece como si hubiera nacido para dirigir.

\- ¡Deja ir a M.O.M. o te las verás conmigo!

Martin activó el reloj-u tan pronto como pudo para sacar el bastón x, debía capturar a la criatura si quería recuperar a M.O.M. y no había tiempo que perder. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que al primer intento el Lepunaught había sido atrapado con éxito bajo su red, sin duda aquello había sido un golpe de suerte.

\- Estás atrapado, ahora ríndete y devuélveme a M.O.M.

\- ¡Pero que torpe soy! ¿Cómo pude quedar atrapado con tanta facilidad? Oh por dios soy tan débil ¡Creo que voy a llorar!- Dijo antes de desaparecer por completo de la trampa.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No es posible! ¿Cómo pudo escapar?

\- ¿De verdad eres tan tonto como para creer que puedes atraparme aquí? ¿Y se supone que eres el agente estrella del Centro? Me haces reír Martin.- Aquella última frase la dijo con un tono de voz sorpresivamente parecido al de M.O.M., lo cual descolocó al chico.

\- ¡Deja de imitar a M.O.M.!

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta oír su voz burlándose de ti? En ese caso no quiero ni imaginar cuál sería tu reacción si supieras las cosas que se.

\- ¿Qué puedes saber tú de M.O.M.?

\- Agente Mystery, llevo más de diez años viviendo en su mente, si hay alguien que sabe de ella soy yo ¿Te gustaría que respondiera tus dudas? Esta chica tiene muchos secretos incómodos, ¡Apuesto a que no podrías verla del mismo modo si los conocieras!

\- No creería nada de lo que digas, ya he leído sobre tus trucos.

\- ¿Trucos? ¡Verdad que así los llaman en la legendex! ¡Que adorable!

\- ¿Por qué atrapaste a M.O.M. en este lugar?

\- Espera ¿Que yo la atrapé? ¡Oh, por eso estás aquí! Debí suponer que esto sucedería ¡Así es, traje a M.O.M. hasta este lugar porque necesito comer! No lo tomes a mal Martin, no es nada contra ella, de hecho puedo incluso decir que de todos los humanos que he conocido ella es por lejos mi favorita, pero era necesario.

\- ¿Fuiste tú quien la controló en el Centro para liberar tu cuerpo?

\- ¿En serio debo responder a eso? M.O.M. es fácil de controlar ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que demasiado ¿Has dormido alguna vez en un lugar público y pretendido que nadie más lo use aparte de ti? ¡Así es estar en su interior, un descuido y ya está usándola alguien más! ¿Puedes creerlo?

\- ¡No hables de M.O.M. de ese modo!

\- ¡Oh! ¿Te hice pensar en algo incómodo verdad? ¡Pues deberías, haces bien en hacerlo!- El Lepunaught dejó escapar una risa terrorífica al terminar esa frase, una especie de sirena metálica que parecía calar hasta lo más hondo de su ser con su sonido estremecedor.

\- ¡Estoy harto de oírte hablar de M.O.M. de ese modo, si no vas a ayudar ni tampoco puedo capturarte al menos déjame seguir buscándola!

\- Aún puedes aceptar mi ayuda ¿Sabes?

\- Olvídalo, evidentemente será una de tus trampas ¿Por qué podrías querer ayudarme si no es para perderme?

\- ¿Y exactamente qué otra alternativa tienes? Yo controlo este lugar ¿Lo recuerdas? No vas a llegar a ninguna parte si no quiero que lo hagas.

\- Lo intentaré de todas formas, después de todo no tengo otra alternativa y tengo que encontrar a M.O.M.

\- ¡Suerte con ello! Porque vas a necesitarla.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marathon Media que a su vez los tomó de un cómic italiano.

* * *

Caminó por el lugar sin tener idea de a dónde dirigirse, quizás no hubiese sido mala idea aceptar la ayuda del Lepunaught considerando la situación en que se encontraba. Un aroma misterioso lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, era fresco, dulce y llamativamente familiar, debía descubrir de dónde provenía.

Corrió dejándose guiar por su nariz, el aroma se hacía más intenso a cada paso y el lugar que hasta hace unos segundos parecía ser un bosque comenzaba a tomar un aspecto sospechoso, sus tonos naturales parecían volverse más brillantes y la consistencia del suelo bajo sus pies se volvía viscosa. Sólo por curiosidad decidió tocar uno de los árboles.

\- ¡Es helado!- Exclamó para sí mismo luego de probar la sustancia que había escurrido entre sus dedos, el aroma sin duda provenía de ese espacio ¿Por qué habría llegado a un lugar como ese? Comenzó a intentar recordar las pocas cosas que conocía de su jefa, aquel espacio era un laberinto mental configurado por el Lepunaught usando los recuerdos de M.O.M. como combustible, debía haber una razón para aparecer en ese lugar.

\- ¡Sé que te escondes en algún lugar Lepunaught! ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

\- No me estoy escondiendo Martin.- La voz lo hizo dar un salto al ver a la criatura de pie a su lado, su horrible rostro seguía pareciéndole incómodo de mirar.

\- ¿Estuviste siguiéndome todo este tiempo?

\- Que puedo decir, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar?

\- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Martin permaneció en silencio y siguió caminando, la criatura parecía divertirse viendo su confusión y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar que lo acompañase, estar en ese mundo era como vivir con los ojos de esa criatura pegados a su cabeza en cada rincón. Al menos el helado sabía bien.

\- Deberías comer un poco, sólo es helado.

\- Claro que no, se como funcionan las cosas en estas dimensiones paralelas, comes algo más allá de una simple probada y quedas atrapado para siempre.

\- Quedas atrapado para siempre si yo decido no abrir un portal para sacarte de aquí, esto no es el infierno ¿Sabes? En fin, yo por mi parte iré a probar ese helado, tú te lo pierdes.

\- Espera ¿Puedes comer helado? Pensé que sólo comías estrés.

\- ¿Crees que esto es helado de verdad?- Aquella frase hizo confirmar al chico que no era buena idea comerlo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? Parecen cerros de chocolate.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a verlos?- El Lepunaught respondió con el hocico lleno de helado, parecía disfrutarlo bastante. Martin no pudo evitar pensar en cuanto hubiese querido comer helado en ese instante.

Se acercó a los cerros temiendo que se tratase de una trampa, por algún motivo parecían volverse más pequeños mientras se acercaba. Cuando finalmente pudo llegar a ellos lo que había comenzado viéndose como un inmenso monte no era más que un huevo de chocolate un poco más pequeño que una persona, lo que sin duda era grande para ser un huevo de chocolate, pero insignificante en relación a lo que esperaba.

Golpeó con cuidado la superficie, el interior parecía estar hueco, de seguro cumplían el rol de cápsulas y por su tamaño le recordaban al tipo que se usa para almacenar humanos en ellas. Si había un lugar en que M.O.M. podía encontrarse era sin duda ahí. Golpeó el huevo de chocolate rompiéndolo con facilidad y encontrando en su interior precisamente lo que esperaba.

\- ¡M.O.M.! ¿Estás bien?- Martin remeció cuidadosamente su cuerpo intentando despertarla. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que su rostro se veía sorpresivamente juvenil.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿A qué te refieres, por qué no habría de estarlo?-

\- ¡Pues porque estabas desmayada dentro de un huevo de chocolate!-

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? Quizás no fue buena idea beber antes de dormir, te dije que debías medirte un poco.

Martin miró a su alrededor, el soleado campo hecho de helado había desaparecido para ser reemplazado por un espacio que le resultaba sumamente familiar, aquella era su habitación en Torrington, aunque algo no calzaba con la vibra usual. Sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de M.O.M., quien para su sorpresa resultaba verse bastante más joven de lo que recordaba.

\- ¿¡Qué pasó con tu rostro!? ¡¿Por qué estás tan joven?! ¿Qué edad tienes en este instante?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Estás actuando muy extraño, tengo diecisiete igual que tú ¿Olvidas que vamos en la misma clase?

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, sin duda aquello era obra de una de las ilusiones del Lepunaught, no había forma de que aquella fuese la verdadera M.O.M., de seguro la niña pequeña de antes también era producto de las retorcidas bromas de la criatura.

\- ¿Has oído de una criatura llamada Lepunaught?

\- No, jamás había oído de algo así ¿Apareció en algún libro que no conozco? Es raro que me ganes en conocimiento de monstruos, aunque quizás es una de esas criaturas falsas que inventan para llenar el semanario de vez en cuando ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

\- ¿Realmente no has oído de ello? ¿No hay nada que me estés ocultando?

\- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla verdad? No me explico tu actitud de otro modo.

\- Quizás sigo estando dentro de ella.

\- ¿Me consideras una pesadilla acaso?- La chica lo miró acurrucada entre las sábanas, sus ojos aguamarina brillaban de forma casi hipnótica bajo los rayos de luz que se colaba por la ventana, todo en ella la hacía ver como un ser salido de una fantasía. Se preguntó si realmente M.O.M. en sus años de adolescente se vería tan sublime como aquella representación que lo acompañaba en ese instante. De ser ese el caso envidiaba a quienes hubiesen tenido el placer de disfrutar en el mundo real de su compañía en una instancia como esa.

\- Como quisiera que no lo fueses…- No pudo evitar aprovechar la circunstancia para abrazarla. Su suave piel lechosa resaltaba bajo las sombras tenues que los rodeaban ¿Qué clase de juego retorcido estaba jugando el Lepunaught en ese instante? La frialdad al tacto de aquel frágil cuerpo que lo acompañaba dejaba en claro que se trataba de una ilusión, sin embargo no podía negar que la tentación de seguirle el juego era irresistible.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo verdad? ¡Adelante, es tuya!- Los ojos de Martin se encontraron con los del Lepunaught, quien lo observaba oculto bajo el diseño de un mural pintado en el techo.

\- ¡No voy a caer en una de tus trampas!

\- ¿Y en qué consiste mi trampa exactamente si se puede saber? ¿Has ganado algo esquivándolas?- No podía negar que la criatura tenía razón, hasta el momento nada le daba la certeza de estar haciendo lo correcto al no hacerle caso, pero tampoco tenía pruebas de que seguirle el juego llegase a resultar beneficioso. Quizás era tiempo de probar dejarse guiar por la criatura, de esa forma al menos saldría de dudas y difícilmente podría estar peor de lo que estaba.

\- … ¿Te importaría al menos no mirar?- Martin respondió con cierta incomodidad en su voz.

\- ¡Pero claro! ¿Dónde estarían mis modales si lo hiciera?

Hundió sus dedos por entre el cabello de M.O.M. sin evitar preguntarse si aquella suavidad sería también parte de la fantasía, todo en ella emanaba una perfección que no hacía más que convertirla a sus ojos en un ser irresistible. La besó dejando escapar sus ansias de contacto en ese beso, su boca sabía a licor de cereza ¿Habían estado bebiendo? Aquello le trajo inevitablemente recuerdos.

Concentró todos sus sentidos en aquel instante, si iba a caer en una trampa al menos procuraría disfrutarlo tanto como fuese posible, especialmente considerando que tener sexo con una versión adolescente de M.O.M. era algo que probablemente jamás volvería a repetirse. Su deslumbramiento ante la situación lo hizo incapaz de notar el inmenso par de ojos que los observaban disfrazados entre los trazos de la recargada pintura que adornaba el techo.

\- ¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer cuando salgas de Torrington?

\- Pues… no lo sé, estudiar supongo.- Se negó a mencionar el Centro, sabía que a esa edad M.O.M. aún no había oído nada al respecto.

\- Todos están expectantes de saber mi decisión, he recibido cartas de todas las universidades prestigiosas pero no me siento feliz con ello.

\- ¿Por qué? Eso demuestra lo inteligente que eres, estoy seguro de que podrías estudiar cualquier cosa.

\- Lo sé, pero precisamente ese es el problema… ¿Es extraño que sólo quiera continuar con el negocio de mi familia?

\- ¿Qué?- Martin recordó lo del camión de helados.- ¿Te refieres a lo de los helados?

\- Siempre disfruté ayudar con las ventas en verano, sé que suena extraño pero lo que realmente deseo es mantener el negocio, aparte de lo paranormal los helados son lo que más me apasiona, pero mi familia tiene todas sus esperanzas puestas en mí, esperan mucho de mi desempeño.

\- ¿Has hablado con ellos?

\- Si, pero dijeron que desperdiciar mi potencial era una tontería, que debía pensar en mi futuro y que lo de los helados sólo era un capricho de niña inmadura, nunca toman en serio mis decisiones sin importar lo que haga.

Aquello sorprendió a Martin ¿M.O.M. siendo tratada de inmadura? ¿Qué porcentaje de verdad había en esas palabras? Las dudas asaltaron su cabeza, hasta ese momento había pensado que aquella figura que simulaba ser M.O.M. no era más que una ilusión para jugar con su mente, no consideró otra posibilidad hasta ese instante.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Quién soy?- M.O.M. lo miró extrañada ante la pregunta, su expresión le dejó en claro que carecía de sentido a sus ojos.

\- Por supuesto que eres…- Su voz se transformó en un molesto ruido blanco similar al de la estática televisiva, el cual encerraba un pitido que parecía taladrar su cerebro. Dejó escapar un grito en el instante en que el agudo dolor alcanzó un punto que lo hacía insoportable.

Abrió los ojos en pánico después de aquello, su corazón no paraba de latir ante el susto causado por el inesperado sonido ¿Dónde estaba? Sin duda no era su habitación en Torrington.

\- ¡Lepunaught! ¿Estás aquí? ¿¡Qué fue eso!? ¿Lepunaught?

La criatura no daba señales de estar presente ¿Seguiría manteniendo su promesa de no mirar? Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo en medio de aquel espacio totalmente blanco que lo rodeaba y que poco a poco comenzó a tomar cierto color grisáceo.

Un par de cubos blancos se cruzaron inesperadamente en su camino ¿Qué se suponía que eran? Algo tocó su espalda mientras los revisaba. Dos sujetos vestidos con largas chaquetas grises lo observaban desde lo alto, llevaban unas extrañas máscaras y por sus movimientos parecían intentar indicarle que los cubos eran asientos. La criatura sentada más cerca de él dio suaves golpes contra el asiento vacío, sin duda querían que se sentase con ellos.

Martin tomó asiento sin tener idea de lo que ocurriría en el instante siguiente ¿Estarían esperando algo?

Finalmente el espacio vacío que los rodeaba reflejó lo que parecía ser una vieja película en blanco y negro que no conseguía identificar, la cual comenzaba mostrando una toma desde lo alto, parecía ser un clásico interrogatorio policial de cine negro. El sonido del ventilador de techo condimentaba la sensual música de fondo que acompañaba las imágenes en movimiento de una mujer que se le hizo familiar.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quiere saber específicamente agente?- La mujer observaba a su interrogador con un gesto severo, su cabello rubio sumado al resto de su atuendo le daba el clásico aspecto de femme fatale.

\- Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes respecto a M.O.M. ¿Fueron compañeras en el Centro no es así? - Martin tuvo que contener el deseo de gritar ante la sorpresa de que la chica vestida con un estereotipado traje de detective era nada menos que Diana ¿Qué clase de película estaba viendo?

\- ¿Con qué motivo? ¿Gano algo acaso al darte esa información?

\- Ciertamente no, pero tampoco pierdes nada. Accedería a darte algún beneficio si me ayudas, pero la verdad es que mi posición no me lo permite y mis requerimientos de información son, en esta ocasión, más personales que profesionales.

\- Me caes bien Diana, creo que eres una chica muy competente a pesar de que nuestra relación profesional no haya funcionado.

\- ¿De qué relación profesional hablas Octavia? ¡Me convertiste en un mutante e intentaste usarme para destruir a M.O.M.!

\- ¿Quieres la información o no?- Diana guardó silencio ante aquella frase. - ¿Puedo comenzar siendo yo quien haga las preguntas?

\- Sólo si prometes darme la información que necesito.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de M.O.M.?

\- Pues… que es la líder del Centro y que tiene un potencial excelente en todas las áreas.

\- ¿Excelente en todas las áreas? ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Realmente no sabes nada más acerca de ella?

\- ¿Por qué crees que te estoy preguntando?

\- Porque algo sucedió con M.O.M. y de seguro debo tener alguna pista importante al respecto ¿O me equivoco?

\- Mentiría si te digo que tienes razón, pero digamos que hice algunos descubrimientos que me han hecho cuestionar las cosas.

\- ¿Qué tanto sabes del Centro?

\- Deberías tener clara esa respuesta, hablamos de ello cuando me uní a tu organización ¿O acaso borraste de tu mente ese recuerdo?

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, mi pregunta va más bien dirigida a los detalles de los que pudiste no comentarme.

\- Pues… no, aquella vez te dije todo lo que sabía.

\- Con razón defiendes tanto este chiquero ¿Les cuentan algo siquiera de este lugar aparte de obligarlos a trabajar sin dar explicaciones? ¿Cuántas veces te has topado con que les esconden cosas respecto al funcionamiento del Centro?- Diana guardó silencio, Octavia había tocado un detalle importante.

\- Este lugar es menos noble de lo que crees, y con ello sumo a todos los altos cargos en él. Sé que te parezco una persona horrible por lo que hice, pero si conocieras a M.O.M. tanto como yo lo hago comprenderías que debí ser incluso peor en mi venganza.

\- ¿Qué sabes de una criatura llamada Lepunaught?

\- ¿Te refieres a esa cosa horrible a la que M.O.M. permite vivir en su cabeza como un favor para el Centro? Pues que es precisamente gracias a cosas como esa que llegó a donde está ¿O crees que acaso hubiese podido ser la líder más joven de una agencia de tal nivel sólo por sus capacidades? ¡No me hagas reír! No me considero una santa, pero M.O.M. es la persona más inescrupulosa que he conocido, sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de ganar poder, y en efecto lo consiguió.

\- ¿Cómo puedes odiarla tanto sólo por haberte superado?

\- ¡Ella fue la culpable de que me expulsaran del Centro! Yo también era una de las candidatas para el cargo de M.O.M. y aunque me molestó ver que ella fuese la elegida para ocuparlo seguí realizando mis labores con normalidad. Sabía que las cosas se darían de ese modo, ella podía ser una rata pobre y miserable que se prestase para los juegos de los altos cargos pero yo tenía mi dignidad y no iba a dejarme pisotear por más que quisiera el liderazgo. Me sacó porque yo solía mostrar mi molestia frente a sus decisiones cuestionables y representaba un problema para su forma de administrar la organización.

\- Eso no quita que tu única razón para odiarla son celos.

\- ¿Celos? ¡Boicoteó mi evaluación para quitarme del camino!

\- Eso no es posible, M.O.M. no tuvo la culpa de lo que te pasó.

\- ¿Crees que no investigué todo lo que rodeó mi evaluación? ¿En serio? ¿Sabes cuánto dinero gasté en mi intento por descubrir la verdad? Te aseguro que mucho más de lo que imaginas.- Diana parecía incapaz de responder ante aquello, su expresión la hacía ver derrotada.

\- M.O.M. es capaz de todo con tal de alcanzar sus objetivos, eso implica aguantar que la usen de alimento para un parásito extraterrestre. En el fondo lo único que le importa es estar por sobre los demás, lo que tenga que sacrificar para lograrlo tan sólo es daño colateral. Una mujer como ella simplemente no tiene alma.

La filmación terminó con un close-up del ojo de Octavia al momento de pronunciar esas últimas palabras, probablemente para acentuar el dramatismo de la escena según lo que su conocimiento cinematográfico le indicaba ¿Por qué el Lepunaught había decidido mostrarle algo como eso?

\- ¿Qué es lo que acabo de ver?

\- Un trozo de mi próxima película ¿Prometedora verdad? ¡La llamaré _El ascenso y la caída de la reina abeja_ , será todo un éxito!

\- Le falta un toque extra de drama a ese diálogo final pero lo realmente importante es ¿Qué hacen Diana y Octavia ahí?... ¿Lepunaught?-

Una vez más la criatura había desaparecido.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marathon Media que a su vez los tomó de un cómic italiano.

* * *

Un suave sonido atrajo su atención, un tintineo que identificó en pocos segundos como cascabeles comenzó a oírse a lo lejos, actuando como una de esas señales que lo habían bombardeado durante todo el día ¿Qué pretendía el Lepunaught con todo este juego? Lo que al principio no parecía ser más que un intento por volverlo loco estaba adquiriendo la forma de un rompecabezas buscando ser resuelto ¿Había un plan detrás de todo aquello?

El blanco suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a tomar una consistencia blanda que se compactaba al contacto con su peso, sin duda se trataba de nieve.

\- ¡Helados, helados de navidad, compre sus deliciosos helados de navidad!- Una criatura hecha de nieve y vestida con un bikini violeta ofrecía alegremente sus productos, su apariencia recordaba a la de un conejo y su blanco color resaltaba en medio del cielo nocturno que ahora ocupaba el espacio del pulcro blanco que cubría todo a su alrededor hace un instante. Al parecer el Lepunaught lo había trasladado a una especie de pequeño poblado navideño.

\- ¿Quién podría comprar helados en ésta época?

\- ¡Mucha gente señor! La materia prima está en todas partes, es el dulce más barato de realizar en estas fechas así que es la comida típica de navidad.

\- Pero estás hecho de nieve también ¿Eso no te hace un caníbal?

\- ¿Usted toma agua?

\- Pues claro.

\- En ese caso es usted también un caníbal, y del peor tipo que hay ¿Cómo puede el agua engullir otra masa de agua?-

\- Por la misma razón que ustedes comen helado.

\- En ese caso estamos a mano.- Aquello no le hizo sentido a Martin, ciertamente su cuerpo estaba compuesto por agua, lo que no era sinónimo de ser una masa líquida precisamente.

\- Estoy buscando a alguien, una mujer de cabello oscuro, de unos… ya ni siquiera sabría decirte después de todo lo que ha sucedido hoy.

\- ¿Una mujer? Será difícil de encontrar, todas están agotadas en navidad, especialmente las con una descripción tan vaga.

\- ¿Dónde debería buscar?

\- Sin duda alguna en ese lugar, si lo que buscas es comprar gente ahí encontrarás de todo.- La criatura de nieve señaló un inmenso centro comercial que no había visto antes y que sin duda desentonaba en medio de aquel pintoresco poblado antiguo.

Entró sin pensarlo dos veces encontrándose en medio de un lugar cargado de adornos navideños y juguetes a un grado tal que agotaba la vista. De haber podido ver en detalle la decoración hubiese de seguro considerado aquel uno de los espacios más cursis que había visto en su vida, pero el fuerte brillo de las miles de coloridas luces de navidad que inundaban el lugar le hacía imposible ver más que masas de colores carentes de forma.

\- ¿Te gusta? ¡Yo fui el de la idea!- El Lepunaught estaba a su lado usando un gorro rojo de navidad junto a un par de lentes de sol.

\- ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?- Apenas era capaz de ver algo en medio de las luces encandilantes.

\- ¡Vamos Martin, no puedes dejar esperando a la reina de la navidad! Tenemos una agenda apretada y muy poco tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta había sido arrastrado por lo que parecían ser un grupo de conejos de nieve vestidos con el uniforme del Centro, los que acarreaban de un lado a otros adornos de navidad, platos y cajas de regalos. De seguro aquello tendría que ver con las celebraciones que M.O.M. organizaba para esas fechas.

Lo sentaron en una larga mesa, frente a él habían dejado chocolate caliente y galletas

\- Dudo que este chocolate caliente pueda conservar su nombre por mucho tiempo, con tanto helado de vainilla dentro va a enfriarse pronto.

\- Siempre has pensado lo mismo sobre esa receta, extrañaba oírte decirlo.- Frente a él lo que parecía ser una versión adulta de M.O.M. lo acompañaba, la larga mesa resultó ser del tamaño normal de una mesa de cocina al poner más atención a sus características y la habitación en que se encontraban distaba mucho de ser una de las oficinas del Centro, el diseño de los muebles lo hacía parecer una cocina de casa tan normal como cualquier otra que hubiese visto en los hogares que había conocido, teniendo un aspecto que hasta podría bordear lo cursi.

\- M.O.M., te ves mayor de lo que recordaba.

-¿Tú crees? Pienso que me veo igual que siempre, quizás es la distancia, ha pasado tanto desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿Por qué nunca vienes a vernos?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Siempre pareces tener cosas que hacer, imagino que el trabajo no te deja tiempo libre.

\- Pues sí, supongo ¿Cómo han estado las cosas?

\- Bastante bien, aunque estarían mejor si te viéramos más a menudo

\- ¿Hay algo que necesiten?

\- No, todo está bien, si así fuera de seguro ya te habrías enterado, siempre te haces cargo de todo.

\- Pero aun así jamás me toman en serio.

\- ¡Claro que te tomamos en serio, siempre lo hago Martin!

\- ¿¡Papá!?- De un minuto a otro M.O.M. había pasado a adquirir las características de su padre.

Se levantó de golpe, no esperó toparse con su padre en medio de las ilusiones ¿Había acaso el Lepunaught accedido también a sus recuerdos? Una hoja de papel cayó del cielo frente a él, parecía estar repleta de escritos que no conseguía comprender. Lo que empezó siendo una hoja poco a poco había crecido hasta aumentar en cientos, las que parecían llover sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- Los conejos se reproducen muy rápido, te pasa por dejarlos juntos todo el tiempo.- Una voz misteriosa retumbó en medio del lugar.

\- ¡Pero son hojas, no conejos!

\- ¡A callar! Deberías estar limpiando en este instante en vez de quejarte.

Martin comenzó obedientemente a recoger las hojas del piso ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¡Esas hojas no eran su responsabilidad! ¿Por qué habría de recogerlas?

\- ¡Estoy harto de todo esto, no voy a hacerme cargo de limpiar su desastre como de costumbre! Siempre soy yo quien debe responder por sus problemas ¡Me largo!

Una fuerte sirena comenzó a sonar escandalosamente seguida por lo que parecían ser aplausos, a su alrededor cientos de conejos aplaudían mientras eran iluminados por una fuerte luz, parecían garabatos hechos por un niño.

\- ¡Felicidades! ¡Se ha llevado el premio mayor! ¡Fuerte el aplauso para nuestro participante! ¿Cómo se siente señor? ¡Encantado imagino! ¡Fuerte el aplauso!- Los conejos aplaudían sin parar a su alrededor, como si intentasen con su ruido aplacar el volumen de la escandalosa música que indicaba victoria de su parte, parecían encantados en medio de aquel lugar que había pasado a convertirse en un escenario acompañado por un fondo que imitaba a un programa de concursos, el cual Martin fue incapaz de reconocer, parecía ser una especie de concurso de adivinar palabras pero los elementos en escena hacían pensar que se trataba de algo mucho más complejo que eso.

\- Finalmente, después de años haciendo este concurso, nuestro programa se enorgullece en entregar el primer premio del show. En todas las versiones que se han hecho un premio de este nivel jamás había llegado a ser entregado ¡Este es un momento histórico en la televisión señores!

Acompañado de un intenso redoble de tambores apareció un clon del Lepunaught, el cual descendió contorneándose de un modo tan exagerado que la caricatura de situación en que se encontraban resultaba evidente. Vestía un sensual traje rojo e intentaba dar la apariencia de una mujer voluptuosa, lo cual resultaba grotesco de ver en aquel monstruo de rostro desagradable.

\- El premio es nada más ni nada menos que ¡La llave dorada!

\- ¿La llave dorada? Pero si es plateada.- Levantó la cabeza dejando de mirar el objeto que yacía en su mano, el estudio de televisión había desaparecido. - ¿Qué se supone que abre esto?

\- Una puerta por supuesto ¿Qué más podría abrir?- Las palabras provenían de una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos color chocolate, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado en medio de una completamente normal sala de estar, parecía tener unos trece o catorce años y guardaba cierto aire que se le hacía familiar.

\- Podría abrir muchas cosas, hay todo tipo de cierres que se abren con una llave.

\- Por lo menos no parece ser la llave de un auto.- La chica lo miraba apoyando su rostro sobre su mano derecha, su forma de sentarse en el sofá indicaba que se encontraba totalmente cómoda ante su presencia.

\- Una cosa menos que revisar.- Una serie de carcajadas resonaron por todo el lugar. - ¿Y tú quién eres?

\- ¿Cómo puedes haberlo olvidado? ¡Soy tu hija!-

\- ¡¿Qué!?- Las carcajadas volvieron a sonar. – No puedes ser mi hija, apenas eres un poco menor que yo.

\- Pues es lo que soy ¡Mira mi certificado de nacimiento!- La chica le entregó enérgicamente el documento, su rostro se le hacía cada instante más familiar.

\- ¿Llevas este papel contigo a todas partes?- Las risas volvieron a sonar. La apariencia de la sala sumada a las molestas risas dejaron en claro para Martin que el programa de concursos había pasado a convertirse en una especie de sitcom.

\- ¿Es necesario verdad?-

\- Claro que no, eso sólo aplica a tu identificación- Una vez más las risas se hicieron presentes.- ¿Esto es una broma tuya no es así Lepunaught? ¡No puedo tener una hija tan joven! Además ¿Quién sería su madre? Ni siquiera he tenido novia.

\- Soy yo.- Una serie de aplausos llenaron la escena.

\- ¿¡M.O.M.!? ¿¡Tenemos una hija!?- Aquello tenía sentido, la chica realmente se parecía mucho a ella.

\- Pues claro cariño ¿Cómo podrías no recordarlo? Llevamos años casados.- Martin la miró impactado y sin saber qué de todo aquel conjunto era más insólito: tener una hija casi de su misma edad con su jefa o el hecho de verla vestida con lo que parecía ser un vestido a la usanza de los años cincuenta. Todo parecía absurdo a un punto que difícilmente conseguía comprender.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Cuando esta niña nació yo ni siquiera te conocía.- Las molestas risas volvieron a sonar.

\- Parece ser que tanto trabajo se te ha subido a la cabeza querido, deberías tomarte unas vacaciones.

\- ¿Trabajo?- Fue en ese instante que notó su vestimenta, parecía estar vestido de oficinista. – Este ni siquiera es el uniforme del Centro.- Una vez más las carcajadas retumbaron, cada vez le parecían más desagradables.

\- ¡No te preocupes cariño, tengo la solución perfecta para curar tu estrés! Estoy segura de que disfrutarás de este pie de cereza que tengo preparado.

\- ¿Tú cocinando? Eso sin duda es extraño… ¡Espera, esto debe tratarse de una trampa del Lepunaught!

\- ¿Y yo qué hice ahora?- La presencia de la criatura volvió a detonar las risas.

\- ¡Tío Lepunaught viniste de visita! Papá está actuando muy extraño, tanto trabajo lo está volviendo loco ¿No te da pena?- La chica corrió a abrazar a la criatura, quien intentaba con su vestuario dar la estereotipada imagen del tío oportunista.

\- Tranquila niña, ya verás que algo de descanso lo pondrá de nuevo en funcionamiento, tan sólo hay que ayudarlo a liberarse un rato.

\- ¿Y de quién se supone que eres hermano? No recuerdo que nadie en mi familia tuviese tan mal aspecto.- Una vez más las risas retumbaron.

\- De M.O.M. por supuesto ¿De quién más?- Todos excepto Martin rieron al unísono.

\- ¡Eso explica las orejas!- La niña dejó ver dos largas orejas de conejo ocultas entre su largo cabello negro, las cuales no parecieron sorprender a Martin.

\- ¡Está decidido, me tomaré unas vacaciones! ¿Qué quieren hacer familia?

\- ¡Ir a la playa!-

\- ¡Al campo!

\- ¡O mejor aún, desaparecer por completo!

La escena se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cortando las risas de forma violenta mediante un sonido similar al que indica la llegada del ascensor al piso de destino. La casa se había convertido en un largo pasillo el cual se abría bajo completa oscuridad ante él. No tenía más alternativa que seguir adelante

Activó el reloj-u para sacar sus lentes alfa, nada indicaba que el lugar diese a un espacio con luz. Finalmente sus manos tocaron lo que parecía ser una puerta.

\- Está cerrada con llave ¡Esta debe ser la puerta!- Insertó la llave a toda prisa, la cerradura se abrió de inmediato. Empujó la puerta encontrándose dentro con el resplandor de una luz violeta que se le hizo familiar.

\- ¿M.O.M. eres tú?-

El lugar era una copia exacta de su oficina. Y ahí, sobre su escritorio durmiendo plácidamente, pudo ver a la M.O.M. de siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marathon Media que a su vez los tomó de un cómic italiano.

* * *

\- ¿Martin? ¿Qué haces aquí?- La mujer despertó tras oír el sonido de la puerta abrirse

\- ¡Me reconoces, si eres la M.O.M. que conozco!-

\- ¿¡Cómo es posible que ni siquiera puedas dejarme en paz un momento!? ¡¿Qué obsesión tienes por arruinar todo en mi vida?!

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Vine a rescatarte!

\- ¡Largo de aquí Martin, sólo déjame en paz! ¡Estoy harta de ti y de todos, no hacen más que llenarme de problemas! ¿Por qué no pueden simplemente dejarme hacer mi trabajo? ¡Lepunaught, procura sacar a Martin de aquí y que no vuelva a molestarme!

\- ¡Como usted diga!- Dijo la criatura empujando con su cornamenta al chico.

\- ¡Alto! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

\- ¿No lo ves? M.O.M. no quiere tenerte cerca, eso es todo. Pero no lo tomes a lo personal Martin, sólo está tan harta de ti como lo está de todo.

\- Pero eso no es posible, M.O.M. ama su trabajo.

\- Oh si, ciertamente, pero las personas se cansan, nadie es tan resistente.

\- ¡Estás mintiendo, este no es más que uno de tus engaños! Apuesto a que estás manipulando a M.O.M. en este instante.

\- Te equivocas Martin, yo soy quien está detrás de todo esto, me apoderé del cuerpo del Lepunaught para hacer uso de su poder y huir de todos ustedes. Ahora ¿Podrías por favor salir de mi oficina y dejarme a solas? Realmente no estoy de humor para aguantarte.

\- Pero M.O.M., permanecer aquí te matará ¿Cómo es posible que lo permitas? Esta no puedes ser tú, nunca actuarías de manera tan irresponsable.- Las embestidas de la criatura hacían difícil permanecer en la oficina, sostenerse del marco de la entrada era lo único que le permitía seguir dentro, aun cuando el dolor parecía empeorar con cada golpe que, aunque desagradable, encerraba en sí mismo algo que no dejaba de llamar su atención de manera inexplicable, aquello no era el típico dolor de una embestida.

\- ¡Silencio Martin! ¿Qué puedes tú saber de mí? ¡Lárgate y déjame en paz!

\- Lo siento, pero no creo que sea bueno que sigas molestando a M.O.M.- Finalmente el Lepunaught había logrado hacerlo ceder, sacándolo de la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¿Cómo puedes dejar que se muera? ¡Dijiste que era tu humano favorito! ¿Realmente no sientes ni siquiera un poco de culpa?

\- Mira Martin, entiendo tu punto y tienes razón, me duele ver a M.O.M. perder la cabeza tanto como a ti ¡Pero es el efecto que tengo en las mujeres, las vuelvo locas! ¿Crees acaso que querría perder a tan deliciosa fuente de estrés? Nunca antes vi a alguien con pensamientos tan retorcidos, sin duda es una mujer apasionada, su toxicidad mental es como un manjar exótico, precisamente por ello es que llegó a usarme, pero ya sabes, nada es eterno.

\- ¡Pero vas a matarla!

\- ¿Yo? Bueno, si, técnicamente, pero digamos que sólo soy la pistola, ella es la que presionó el gatillo ¿O acaso aún no te das cuenta?

\- ¡Mientes, tú eres quien la controla! Este mundo está bajo tu dominio, sólo tuviste que esperar a que se volviera lo suficientemente loca bajo tu influencia para luego apoderarte de su mente y usarla para recuperar tu cuerpo.

\- Oh no, no, no agente Mystery, estás muy equivocado. No niego que poseer a M.O.M. es ridículamente simple, pero para tu desgracia yo no me apoderé de ella para que robase mi cuerpo, ella lo hizo por voluntad propia para adquirir la totalidad de mis poderes, por supuesto intoxicada con mis toxinas. Normalmente no hubiesen tenido ese efecto pero su alto nivel de estrés más ciertas circunstancias poco favorables… la volvieron un poco inestable emocionalmente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con circunstancias poco favorables?

\- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo? No me gusta andar por ahí chismeando.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué entonces me hiciste participar en todas esas escenas extrañas? Parecían bastante personales para mi gusto.

\- ¿Qué te hace creer que fui yo?

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando?

\- Martin, soy un manipulador, no un creador, yo no soy quien está detrás de todo lo que viste.

\- Espera, eso no tiene sentido ¿Si no eres tú quien crea las situaciones cómo es posible que haya sido capaz de llegar hasta M.O.M.?

\- ¿Piensas que ella no quería ser encontrada? ¿En serio?

\- Espera, en ese caso… ¡Oh por dios, qué he hecho! ¡M.O.M. no te preocupes, voy a rescatarte!

\- Al fin se dio cuenta, sí que le tomó tiempo.- Dijo el Lepunaught para sí mismo mientras observaba al chico alejarse por el pasillo.

Abrió de golpe la puerta de la oficina de M.O.M. entrando sin prestar atención a su evidente actitud de molestia, debía mostrarse fuerte y actuar rápido si no quería que todo el plan fallase.

\- ¡No voy a dejarte aquí M.O.M. porque tú eres quien me permitió llegar hasta aquí! ¿Hay algo que quieres decirme no es verdad?

\- Martin, ahora no estoy de humor para aguantarte, sólo déjame y vuelve al Centro.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes decirme lo que te sucede? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que necesitas alguien con quien hablar en este momento? Estás triste por algo, no puedes seguir guardándotelo. Pensé que teníamos suficiente confianza entre nosotros a esta altura.

\- ¿Confianza? Sin ofender Martin, pero no eres alguien a quien le confiaría mis secretos. Me temo que estás malinterpretando nuestro actual grado de cercanía.

\- ¿Por qué confías tan poco en mí? Quiero ayudarte, más de una vez has estado ahí para darme apoyo y consejos ¡Quiero ser capaz de devolverte el favor!

\- ¿Y qué clase de ayuda podrías ofrecerme? ¿Crees que por haber ganado algo de acceso a mi vida privada eso te da autoridad suficiente para ayudarme? Eres un niño, ni siquiera eres capaz de lidiar con tus propios problemas.

\- ¡Deja de tratarme como si no entendiera nada! Es verdad que no he vivido tanto como tú, señora "tengo más experiencia de vida", pero eso no quita que puedo apoyarte cuando lo necesites. Ni siquiera me das la oportunidad de intentarlo, me crees inmaduro y me miras por debajo aún sabiendo lo doloroso que resulta ser tratado de ese modo ¿O crees que no me di cuenta de que también te trataron de esa forma a mi edad después de todo lo que vi?

\- Escucha Martin, he tenido suficiente de ti el día de hoy- Dijo agarrando con fuerza el cuello de la camiseta del chico – Tu actitud engreída te hace pensar que sabes mucho, vas por ahí actuando como un imbécil que no hace más que aprovecharse de cuanta debilidad de carácter encuentra en quienes lo rodean ¿O crees que no sé que usas todo lo que te confían para atacar a otros cuando lo necesitas? Y ahora esperas que hable contigo como si fueses alguien maduro que no terminará usando todo lo que diga en uno de tus cobardes insultos a futuro ¿Quieres que te vea como un adulto? Pues empieza aprendiendo a comportarte como uno.

\- ¡Eso es porque no me aprecias, reniegas de todos mis logros! Crees que sólo soy un inmaduro del que tienes que hacerte cargo como alguna clase de niño problema. Todas las misiones en las que he cumplido sin fallar no valen nada para ti, es verdad que a veces no me controlo a la hora de defenderme de ataques psicológicos ¿Pero sabes? Aunque no lo creas soy más maduro de lo que piensas ¡Y sabes que a pesar de todo en el fondo puedo comprenderte porque a ti también te han subestimado!

\- Ojalá fuese así de simple… - Soltó al chico para volver a su asiento.

\- Mira M.O.M., entiendo que no quieras decirme lo que te sucede, pero debo sacarte de aquí, si no lo hago este lugar te matará.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Lepunaught, devuelve a Martin al Centro ahora, ya no lo soporto.

La criatura apareció a sus espaldas abriendo un portal a una velocidad sorprendente, esquivarlo no podía ser definido más que como un movimiento afortunado.

\- ¡Quieras o no voy a llevarte de vuelta M.O.M., no pienso dejarte morir aquí! –

Comenzó a correr por la oficina esquivando los intentos del Lepunaught por enviarlo de vuelta. El lugar parecía mucho más grande de lo que era en el mundo real dando la sensación de incluso ser infinito. Un nuevo portal apareció justo frente a él, la criatura tenía control total del espacio, no había cómo ganar.

No tenía alternativa, debía llamar a Billy y pedir ayuda

\- ¿Martin?... necesitas…-

\- ¡Billy, encontré a M.O.M, pero las cosas resultaron mal y no quiere irse, no sé cómo sacarla de aquí!- Dijo mientras huía de los portales de la criatura.

\- … comprendo… alguien…- La señal era pésima, difícilmente podía entender lo que escuchaba, tan sólo pudo notar que aquella era la voz de Diana.

\- ¡Maldición, la señal es terrible!- El chico se lanzó rodando al suelo, esquivando con ello el siguiente portal ¿Cómo podría evitar ser atrapado? No había escapatoria, el lugar estaba bajo el control del Lepunaught y no podía ganar combatiendo con una criatura que podía mover todo a su voluntad.

Aunque… ¿Realmente podía? Recordar la forma en que lo forzó a salir de la oficina de M.O.M. le dio una idea que, aún sin estar del todo seguro de su funcionalidad no le quedaba más que esperar funcionase, era eso o seguir corriendo hasta ser eventualmente atrapado.

"Reloj-u activado: Selección, Bastón X"

Esperó el momento preciso para lanzar la red sobre su objetivo, si sus cálculos eran correctos aquella podía ser la única posibilidad que le quedase.

\- ¿De verdad pretendías atraparme con eso? ¿Nunca aprendes verdad?- Una vez más el Lepunaught había traspasado la red con facilidad tal que ni siquiera consiguió detener su trayecto.

\- ¿¡Martin, qué has hecho!?- Su plan parecía haber dado resultado.

\- ¡Te equivocas, le di exactamente a quien pretendía!- El chico se lanzó por debajo de la criatura para aprisionar entre sus brazos el bulto que representaba M.O.M. enredada bajo la red de captura. Las imágenes a su alrededor cambiaban sin parar como si de canales de televisión se tratase mientras M.O.M. se retorcía intentando quitarse al chico de encima.

\- Oh vaya, no había contado con esta variante, un error muy tonto de mi parte.- El Lepunaught parecía bastante a gusto para estar hablando de algo que definía como una equivocación suya.

\- ¡Así es! ¿Pensaste que no lo notaría a pesar de tus intentos por embestirme verdad? Pude ver que tu capacidad te permite controlar todo lo que existe en este mundo, pero no puedes mover aquellas cosas que existen de manera tangible en nuestra dimensión. Pudiste escapar de mi red porque en este momento estás fuera de tu cuerpo, pero M.O.M. no puede abandonar el suyo por lo que no puedes manipular su posición ni tampoco la mía. Si antes lograste moverme fue creando una ilusión de dolor en mi mente para engañarme y así hacer que me moviera por mi cuenta, por eso las embestidas se sentían falsas.

\- Bien pensado agente Mystery, muy astuto sin duda ¿Pero qué pretendes hacer a partir de ahora? ¿Aferrarte a M.O.M. hasta que muera?

\- No lo sé, pero una cosa es segura, si quieres sacarme de este lugar M.O.M. tendrá que irse conmigo, porque no me voy a mover de aquí sin importar qué sensación intentes simular ¿Qué eliges?

\- ¡Suéltame Martin, este asunto no te incumbe!

\- Me parece bien, no me molesta tenerte dando vueltas en mi mundo, a M.O.M. podría molestarle pero en lo que a mí respecta me es totalmente indiferente. En fin, creo que ya no soy necesario por ahora, iré a divertirme por mi cuenta ¡Intenten no odiarse demasiado!- La última parte de su frase sonaba alegre, casi musical, sin duda se estaba divirtiendo.

\- Y bien Martin ¿Cuál es tu plan?

\- No lo sé, por el momento sólo procuraré evitar que esa cosa me aleje de ti, no pienso dejarte morir aquí. Volveré a intentar contactar con Billy, le pediré que abra un portal en este mismo lugar.

\- Imposible, esta dimensión es un laberinto y las coordenadas sólo permiten al sistema de creación de portales del Centro crear un vínculo con el espacio, no es posible definir el lugar específico en que el portal va a abrirse, el único que puede saber la ubicación exacta en que el portal del Centro ha aparecido en esta dimensión es el Lepunaught.

\- En ese caso espero que tengas suficiente tema de conversación, porque quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasaremos aquí ¿Así que realmente no tienes intenciones de contarme lo que te pasa? ¡Hey, no te duermas!- Realmente no parecía tener deseos de hablar. Las imágenes que cubrían las paredes cambiaban a toda velocidad a su alrededor.

\- No lo entiendes Martin, esto es algo que escapa de tu control.

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Estoy seguro de que sólo estás exagerando.- No recibió respuesta, aquel comentario sin duda sólo había logrado irritarla más ¿Qué sabía él sobre la seriedad de la situación en que M.O.M. se encontraba? Se maldijo a sí mismo por su falta de tacto.

\- Por cierto ¿Por qué me hiciste ver todas esas escenas extrañas mientras intentaba encontrarte en este mundo?

\- ¿Qué cosas viste?

\- Muchas cosas… ¿Intentabas comunicarme algo verdad?

\- No sé qué fue lo que viste, lo que sea que haya aparecido debió ser obra de mi subconsciente. Ni siquiera tenía consciencia de que habías entrado a este lugar, aunque imaginé que la posibilidad de que ocurriese inevitablemente era alta… Al menos tengo la tranquilidad de que mis agentes seguirán haciendo un buen trabajo sin mí.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso M.O.M.? No entiendo por qué quieres dejarte morir en este lugar ¿Qué tan estresada puedes estar como para llegar a tal extremo? ¿No puedes sólo tomar un par de semanas de vacaciones como una persona normal?

\- No se trata de eso Martin… de verdad no puedo decirte…- El sonido del reloj-u cortó sorpresivamente la frase de M.O.M.

\- ¡Martin! ¿Me… escuchas?- Aquella sin duda era la voz de Diana, entrecortada por la interferencia.

\- ¡Diana! Si, el audio tiene problemas pero te escucho. Encontré…-

\- Creo… descubierto la verdad, M.O.M. no… secuestrada

\- Lo sé, ella misma decidió entrar.

\- El problema… la razón… de su escape, conseguí entrar a sus mensajes…- M.O.M. palideció al oír aquella frase.

\- ¡Martin, termina esa llamada ahora mismo!

\- M.O.M. no es tan correcta como imaginábamos y alguien lo descubrió, ha estado permitiendo experimentos ilegales y colaborando con personas bastante sospechosas entre otras cosas, al parecer alguien se dio cuenta y comenzó a chantajearla, estaba siendo víctima de extorsión.- Los ojos de Martin cayeron de golpe sobre M.O.M., quien se negaba a levantar la mirada del suelo tras oír aquella frase. Las imágenes a su alrededor comenzaron a cambiar al doble de la velocidad que lo habían hecho hasta ese momento, presentando un contenido caótico y difícil de definir en detalle, muchas se encontraban sumamente pixeladas o pasaban demasiado rápido como para distinguirlas.

\- No sé qué… le estaban… solicitando… ser… malo… como para… huir…- La señal volvió a perderse por completo.

Fue una inesperada fortuna haber sido capaz de escuchar sin ninguna clase de interrupción la parte más importante del mensaje, se sentía casi como si una fuerza externa hubiese accedido a concederle un instante de claridad en medio de todo el misterio. Aunque aquel momento de suerte para Martin resultaba evidentemente uno de miseria para M.O.M.

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que permitiste actividades ilegales en el Centro?

\- No sabes lo difícil que es estar en mi posición Martin, a veces hay que tomar medidas extremas por el bien de la organización.

\- ¿Como acceder a dejarte comer por un extraterrestre o aún peores? ¿¡Cómo pudiste M.O.M.!? Me has decepcionado.

\- Gracias Martin, era justo lo que necesitaba oír…-

\- Eres muy buena para meterte en situaciones ilegales ¿Sabes? Al menos ahora si terminas en prisión no será por…

\- Suficiente Martin, ya entendí la idea.

\- ¿Quién te estaba extorsionando?

\- Alguien de una organización rival…

\- ¿Octavia?

\- No, otra persona, tengo más de un enemigo…

\- ¿Qué te estaba pidiendo?

\- Varias cosas.

\- ¿Qué clase de cosas?

\- Preferiría no hablar al respecto, ya te he decepcionado lo suficiente…- Por primera vez Martin sintió que era mejor respetar su silencio.

\- Entonces fue por eso que te encerraste en este lugar.

\- Voy a perder todo aquello por lo que tanto luché, mi vida se acabó sin importar lo que haga en este momento, intenté mantener las cosas bajo control llevando a cabo lo que me pedían pero ya no puedo seguir con esto. Debí suponer que tarde o temprano todo lo que he hecho volvería para destruirme.

Su curiosidad por conocer los misteriosos detalles en torno al tema era inmensa, pero sabía que aquel era un terreno al que mejor sería no adentrarse. M.O.M. tenía razón, estaba entre la espada y la pared, en medio de un problema en el que no podía más que asumir el mal menor. Sin embargo no podía dejarla aniquilarse de ese modo, sabía que su jefa había cometido una falta grave, pero abandonarla iba contra todo aquello en lo que creía y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla terminar de ese modo, especialmente cuando se había prometido a sí mismo que haría cualquier cosa con tal de salvarla.

Pensó rápidamente en sus opciones disponibles sin encontrar una salida favorable.

\- ¿Realmente esto es lo que quieres?- No obtuvo respuesta, estaba seguro de que aquello era difícil de responder. Sin importar cuánto intentase encontrar una solución nada resultaba favorable para ella en ninguno de los casos.

Tras levantarse del suelo finalmente optó por liberar a M.O.M. de su prisión temporal.

– En ese caso respetaré tu decisión ahora que se la verdad… lamento no haber podido ayudarte.

\- No te preocupes Martin, el resultado era predecible.

\- Le pediré al Lepunaught que me devuelva al Centro. De verdad lo siento…

M.O.M. cerró los ojos intentando volver a su estado de letargo previo a la llegada de su agente, cuyos pasos le hicieron compañía durante los segundos que le tomó volver a quedarse dormida. El sonido se alejaba poco a poco y con él la vida llena de altos y bajos que por tantos años la enorgulleció llegaba a su fin. Aquella sería la última vez que pudiese escuchar los pasos de uno de sus agentes, entristeciéndola más de lo que imaginó considerando que provenían de quien había sido su agente más irritante.

Sin duda la vida podía llegar a ser muy irónica.

Como deseaba desaparecer en ese instante, quería terminar con toda esa agonía cuanto antes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marathon Media que a su vez los tomó de un cómic italiano.

* * *

Una alarma conocida interrumpió su sueño forzándola a abrir los ojos, eran las diez de la noche. Observó con detalle la habitación en la que se encontraba, sin duda era su cuarto ¿Qué había sucedido? Lo último que recordaba era estar hablando con Martin en la dimensión del Lepunaught, pero todo a su alrededor parecía tan real como de costumbre ¿Había sido un sueño? La idea resultó deprimente, el mundo fuera de su cabeza parecía mucho más horrible que la supuesta pesadilla.

Se acercó a la mesa de arrimo para tomar con manos temblorosas una delicada caja blanca amarrada con cinta de satén, en cuyo interior se encontraba un vestido y una tarjeta escrita a mano.

" _23:00 Hrs  
A la entrada del Hotel Serena  
Procura ser puntual"_

El miedo se apoderó de su mente por un instante, no había duda de que la realidad se había transformado en una pesadilla.

\- Te ves muy bien, creo que empiezo a entender la clase de cosas que esperaba de ti ese sujeto.- La voz surgió desde un rincón cercano a la entrada del hotel y alejado de las miradas de la gente. Estaba segura de reconocer ese timbre de voz tan irritante.

\- ¿Martin? ¿Qué haces aquí?- No pudo evitar expresar asombro en su voz, la sorpresa del encuentro borró de golpe el miedo que la inundaba en ese instante.

\- Digamos que tu mejor agente una vez más se hizo cargo de una de tus misiones. Por cierto, creo que esto es lo que buscabas.- El chico le mostró un pequeño dispositivo el cual sostenía entre las yemas de sus dedos.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Tú qué crees?

\- No es posible ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

\- Yo también tomo decisiones arriesgadas ¿Sabes? No te preocupes, me aseguré de que no quedase ninguna copia excepto por esta. Adelante, es tuya.- Martin esquivó las manos de M.O.M. al momento de intentar tomar el dispositivo. - ¡No tan rápido! Todo este trabajo fue muy duro y creo que como tu agente estrella merezco una recompensa ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar? Aunque tú pagas, es lo menos que puedes hacer después de todo lo que he hecho por ti.

M.O.M. le lanzó una mirada cargada de molestia. Había pasado de un chantajista a otro, aunque sin duda prefería a éste último.

\- Preferiría invitarte a mi departamento, hay mucho de que hablar y creo que no es exactamente un tema adecuado para tratarlo en público.

\- ¡Me parece bien!

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón permitiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo un instante de relajo moderado, desconocía lo que había sucedido y sabía que cantar victoria no era buena idea, pero no podía negar que haberse encontrado con Martin en vez de a quien esperaba había sido un tranquilizante emocional inesperado. Quería conocer los detalles que rodeaban aquel extraño vuelco de la situación, tenerlos daría sentido a la inesperada participación de su agente en aquel lío del que no formaba parte.

\- Bien, ahora que estamos a solas creo que tienes mucho que explicar.

\- Para comenzar ¿Cómo se siente tu cabeza en este instante?

Ciertamente no había pensado en ello, el estrés de la situación en que se encontraba la había distraído de aquel detalle que ya era parte de su vida diaria. Algo se sentía diferente, sus pensamientos parecían más claros de lo normal y el constante ruido interno que solía acompañarla había misteriosamente desaparecido, era como si algo se hubiese apagado en su interior, algo molesto y conflictivo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Notas algo diferente?

Desconocía aquello a lo que su agente se refería, algo debía saber de lo que ella no estaba enterada.

\- ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada? No pensé que esto sucedería pero imagino que es mejor así.

\- No sé lo que escondes Martin pero hay algo que... No es posible, no puede tratarse de lo que estoy pensando, no hay forma de que supieras al respecto.

\- Que puedo decir, soy una caja de sorpresas.

\- ¿Entonces no fue un sueño? ¿Pero cómo lo hiciste?

\- Bueno, no sé qué soñaste así que no puedo hablar al respecto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

\- ¿Aparte de que has permitido experimentos ilegales en el Centro, accedido a cooperar con personajes cuestionables en secreto, boicoteado agentes en la organización que han representado un peligro para tu administración y que uno de tus enemigos terminó descubriéndolo y extorsionándote? Absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste de todo eso?

\- Diana comenzó a investigar, es más hábil con las computadoras de lo que imaginé.

\- Todo fue por el bien del Centro, los beneficios que aquellos riesgos ofrecían para la organización eran algo que no podía menospreciar.

\- ¡Oh, y olvidaba lo más importante! Haber permitido que una criatura te parasitase para que el Centro pudiese conservarla. Realmente eres una directora muy comprometida con la organización, de eso no hay duda.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Te escondiste en una dimensión creada por la criatura que dejaste vivir en tu interior para escapar de la situación y tuve que ir a rescatarte.

\- ¡Entonces no fue un sueño! No es posible… - En ese instante la pregunta de Martin respecto a su cabeza le hizo sentido.

\- Te dije que podía ayudarte si te abrías a compartir conmigo tus problemas ¿Ves que fui capaz de devolverte el favor por todas las veces que me has ayudado? Deberías confiar más en tu mejor agente

\- ¿Pero qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Qué pasó con el Lepunaught?- Temía ante la respuesta, todo indicaba que sin querer había hecho a su agente cometer un crimen terrible.

Martin abandonó la oficina de M.O.M. con el miedo intentando invadir su mente, jamás había dejado que ese sentimiento lo controlase y procuraba ocultarlo tanto como fuese posible. No podía negar que la situación era tensa, un paso en falso y todo se vendría abajo, el precio de cualquier error sería demasiado grande y salvar a M.O.M. era en ese instante su prioridad. Había pensado una y otra vez en las posibles soluciones, la situación era complicada y no podía negar que en el fondo comprendía la decisión de M.O.M. por más que le doliera reconocerlo, pero no podía abandonarla y tomaría los riesgos que fuesen necesarios para salvarla.

\- Lepunaught, quiero hablar contigo.

\- ¿Ya te vas?

\- No exactamente

\- ¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer? Veo que ya descartaste lo de amarrarte a ella a perpetuidad, lo que es un buen paso, ese plan era bastante tonto.

\- Sólo fue para ganar tiempo, y al contrario, creo que tiempo era justamente lo que necesitaba ¿Qué sabes sobre el sujeto que está extorsionando a M.O.M.?

\- Lo mismo que ella sabe sobre él.

\- ¿Qué tanto es eso?

\- Bastante.

\- En ese caso tengo algo que creo podría interesarte ¿Realmente estás a gusto aquí encerrado?

\- Pues no me quejo, una vez M.O.M. desaparezca seré libre nuevamente, es cosa de tiempo.

\- ¿Y realmente quieres verla morir? Si has sobrevivido hasta ahora es gracias a ella y dijiste que era tu humano favorito ¿No te importa al menos un poco?

\- No realmente, los humanos tienen una vida muy corta, eventualmente iba a pasar tarde o temprano, voy a extrañarla pero así es la vida.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando eso suceda? Te recuerdo que tu portal de salida está en este momento en la oficina de M.O.M., y una vez la pierdas tendrás que volver al mundo real ¿Qué crees que va a suceder cuando te aparezcas por el Centro? Te capturarán en cuestión de segundos sin una dimensión en la que esconderte y te aseguro que a excepción de M.O.M. nadie estaría dispuesto a convertirse en tu buffet personal ahí, tu vida no será mucho más larga que la de ella en ese caso.

\- Es un buen punto, no voy a negarlo ¿Pero a qué viene el comentario?

\- Ayúdame a sacar a M.O.M. del problema en que está metida y te salvaré.

\- ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo en todo esto? No veo cómo podría ayudarte a destruir los archivos con la información correspondiente, sobre todo considerando que debe haber muchas copias de respaldo.

\- No estaba pensando en que me ayudases a destruir las copias, de eso me encargaré yo ¿Puedes encerrar a tus víctimas dentro de esta dimensión ahora que tienes tu cuerpo no es así? Y no pueden salir a menos de que tú se los permitas ¿O me equivoco?

\- Así es… vaya, no esperé que llegases a planear algo como eso, esa mujer te ha contagiado su perversidad.

\- Llegaré al extremo que sea necesario para salvarla, no importa lo que eso implique.

M.O.M. lo observó sin poder ocultar el impacto en su expresión, sabía que había permitido cosas terribles con el fin de beneficiar sus planes y a su organización, pero aquella era la primera vez que arrastraba a alguien más. Siempre había lidiado sola con sus problemas, encontrarse con que ahora tenía un cómplice la hizo sentir miserable, especialmente considerando que se trataba de uno de sus agentes más jóvenes.

\- ¿Qué hiciste Martin? Jamás quise que las cosas se dieran de este modo… se suponía que nadie más debía involucrarse.- Se sentía miserable, su injusta salvación había significado otra falta terrible con la que cargar.

\- Soy tu mejor agente, me prometí a mí mismo llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de ayudarte y lo hice, no estoy arrepentido.

M.O.M. fue incapaz de responder, continuaba sin poder creer lo que había sucedido.

\- ¡Vamos, debes ver el lado amable! Ahora estamos juntos en esto, si nos descubren no irás sola a la cárcel.

\- Eso no me ofrece ninguna tranquilidad.- El comentario de Martin fue prueba suficiente de que en el fondo estaba asustado, sabía que su agente era asiduo a disfrazar sus temores con un falso exceso de confianza.

\- De todas formas es poco probable que hayan quedado registros adicionales de las pruebas en tu contra, y de haberlos de seguro no hay nadie que sepa donde se encuentran.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con el Lepunaught?

\- Lo liberé, fue parte del trato. Probablemente esté nuevamente dentro de su dimensión ahora que tiene nuevo alimento, dudo que lo volvamos a ver por un tiempo.

\- ¿Tienes idea de cuánto come un Lepunaught al año en circunstancias normales? Has hecho algo terrible Martin…

\- ¿Y acaso tú no?

Permanecieron en silencio por un instante, la situación era negativa pero estaban finalmente a salvo. Por lo menos ya no tenía que preocuparse de seguir teniendo que lidiar con el chantajista, aunque ahora se encontraba unida a su agente por un secreto que difícilmente podría ser visto como algo menos que problemático, un vínculo mucho más cuestionable que el anterior sin duda.

\- Y bien ¿Qué hay de mi invitación a cenar? No sacamos nada con seguir sufriendo por lo ocurrido ¡Al fin eres libre M.O.M., hay que celebrarlo!

\- Supongo que algo bueno debía salir de todo esto ¿Alguien más sabe lo que pasó?

\- No después de que borré la memoria de Diana, Billy y Java.-

Aquello la aterrorizó, Martin ni siquiera sabía usar del todo el dispositivo para borrar la memoria, esperar que no les hubiese causado daño mental en el proceso era lo único que le quedaba. Sin duda el chico podía llegar a ser peligroso si las circunstancias lo requerían, procuraría evitar volverlo su enemigo.

\- Y bien ¿Vamos a pedir a domicilio o qué? Aún hay tiempo para ir a comer afuera. Tú eliges el lugar, estoy dispuesto a que me sorprendas.

\- Está bien, iré a cambiarme de ropa.

\- ¡Oh, no es necesario, así estás bien!

\- Me rehúso a salir otra vez usando esto, deja que conserve algo de dignidad.

\- ¡No exageres, te ves muy bien! Tómalo como parte del agradecimiento por mi inquebrantable lealtad hacia ti, a fin de cuentas estoy encubriendo tus crímenes.

Acató sin oponer demasiada resistencia, no podía negar que el chico tenía un buen punto a su favor, pasar vergüenza en la calle era un precio pequeño en relación al que hubiese tenido que pagar de no ser por su ayuda.

\- Y bien, supongo que con esto me he ganado oficialmente el título de agente favorito. Lo que me recuerda que los desayunos en la cama no eran tan mala idea, no me desagradaría que volvieses a pensar en retomarlos, y podrías dejar que me quede en tu departamento más a menudo, los videojuegos se verían increíbles en ese televisor que tienes en tu sala de estar, también podrías prestarme tu moto, apuesto a que sería mucho más popular entre las chicas de la academia si me vieran en ella.

\- Empiezo a pensar que tu plan para salvarme no esconde lealtad precisamente.

Sabía que Martin se encargaría de cobrar bien por aquel sacrificio hecho por su seguridad, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que distaba de ser alguien que actuase sin buscar una ganancia, lo que no por ello restaba mérito a sus acciones.

Tan sólo esperaba que el chico no terminara por convertirse en peor verdugo de lo que esperaba.

\- Fin -

* * *

Nota de autor:

¡Muchas gracias por seguir este fic hasta el final! Especialmente a Beequeen64, Mandragorascream275 y a Kikky190 por sus reviews, espero que hayan disfrutado la historia tanto como yo disfruté escribirla.

Originalmente estaba pensada para ser un one-shot, pero resultó demasiado larga como para ello y dividirla en capítulos la hace mucho más amigable de leer.

Como adicional a este fic hay una precuela en la que se cuenta la historia de cómo M.O.M. atrapó al Lepunaught, espero que se animen a leerla.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente fic y gracias por leer!


End file.
